


stay cool, it's just a kiss

by literatiruinedme



Series: I swear I thought I dreamed her [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gentle femdom, Light BDSM, Light Choking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Tattoos, second chapter is smut, sub!Cassian, third chapter is just them being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: so a hot second ago I made a post on tumblrOkay but modern au where Jyn and Cassian are roommates butonly friendsand she doesn’t give a fuck about hints so she just starts chilling around their apartment in these hot little matching bra and panty sets and shes driving Cassian insane but they’re both stubborn as fuck and one day he has a bad day at work and comes back to find her sprawled out on the couch and he just walks over, takes the mug out of her hand and lays down between her legs, wrapping his arms around her waist. She doesn’t say anything, just lets him rest his head between her breasts, playing with his hair, asking him about his day and talking through things when he’s upset.She fucks the hell out of him later, but I digressand here it is





	1. the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting the second chapter on Thursday and the following one on Saturday.
> 
> Enjoy <3

The first time it happened, he thought he was dreaming.

He walked out his room on a Saturday morning, slightly hungover from the night before, rubbing the sleep from his eyes when Jyn handed him a mug from where she was perched on the counter, without looking up from the newspaper in her hands. He murmured his thanks, leaning against the counter across from her when he noticed her robe.

(Her mother had bought the silver faux-silk robe for her from a small boutique in the heart of the city the Christmas before, and Jyn had subsequently talked his ear off about it.)

(He would never admit it, but he loved it, too. The soft fabric he longed to feel between his fingers, against his thighs-)

She usually had the sash double knotted and practically  _ padlocked _ , but on that day it lay open, revealing her curves, several tattoos he'd never seen before, and her pale skin against a matching set of black and white lacy lingerie.

“Aren't you cold?” Cassian asked, eyes flicking back down to his mug. He risked a glance up, breath catching in his throat when he noticed her looking at him.

“Not really,” she shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee. “I'm pretty hot.”

_ Incredibly so _ , he huffed to himself, drinking in the tattoos running up her thighs and over her left hip. He'd never noticed the butterfly on her upper thigh, nor the gathering of flowers between her breasts, but there was something about them that made him require the support of the counter he was leaning against. 

“You can turn the heat up if you're cold,” Jyn said, interrupting his thoughts. He glanced up, the quirk of his brows making her smile. “You're always cold,” she explained with a shrug.

“Oh,” he hummed, looking down at his flannel pajama pants as he pulled the sleeves of his Yavin University sweatshirt further down his hands. “No.” He glanced back down at his mug, his gaze stuck to the wisps of steam curling up from the hot liquid. “No, I think I'm okay.”

“Promise?” Jyn set her paper down on the counter beside her. She slipped from the counter, holding her pinky out to him.

He resisted every urge telling him to continue his visual exploration of her body, settling instead on promising himself he'd ask her about her tattoos at a later point. “Promise,” Cassian nodded with a content sigh, curling his finger around hers. Their friends teased that it was childish, but they continued their little gesture nonetheless.

She smiled, not bothering to pull her hand back, instead threading her fingers through his and holding his hand tightly in her own. “Want to come grocery shopping with me later?” He smiled at the thought of their usual Sunday tradition.

“A day early?” Cassian gasped melodramatically. “Won't that throw off the balance of the universe?”

“Shopping  _ is _ the purest form of bonding, I think the universe will recover just fine,” Jyn rolled her eyes, lightly shoving his shoulder. “And I don't need your sass, Andor.”

“Please,” he huffed, downing the rest of his coffee. “Sass is a renewable resource in this apartment.”

* * *

He quickly grew used to walking into the kitchen to see her cooking, open robe flowing behind her as she slipped past him to grab something from the fridge; Jyn half asleep on the couch watching television clad in only her underwear, smiling sleepily at him when he draped a blanket over her; Jyn, in a distracting grey bralette and compression shorts that  _ somehow _ matched, mashing buttons on an Xbox controller while Cassian’s legs lay across her lap as he attempted- and failed -to finish grading papers.

When he walked in on her in the bathroom after a shower- she hadn't gotten upset much past a  _ knock next time, asshole, _ uttered with a suggestive smile and a wink while she stood calm and collected, toothbrush hanging out of her mouth and a towel loosely wrapped around her -he finally realized that his feelings weren't as one-sided as he anticipated.

When he finally worked up the courage to address things a few days later, he'd meant to be suave about it- smooth like Solo would have been, but he'd cracked and had just needed Jyn to be there for him, no longer caring much about any semblance of looking like a collected human being. She'd seen him in a bad place before, she was his best friend after all, but this was different.

He'd gotten home later than usual, toeing off his shoes and dropping his coat on the floor by the door without any care, immediately seeking her out. He found her on the couch, engrossed in something in Italian, wearing a lavender sports bra and sleep shorts.

“Hey,” Jyn sighed, not bothering to look up from whatever was on television, brows furrowed in concentration. Cassian dropped his book bag with a slight  _ thud _ before walking over to the couch. He reached down, taking Jyn's mug from her hand and set it down on the coffee table. “Hey, give it back,” she frowned, turning to him quickly. Her face changed as soon as her eyes met his, concern looking up at him. He sat down on the floor in front of her, resting his head on the edge of the cushion, his hair just grazing her side. “Cassi?”

“I hopped on the wrong bus,” he hummed, reaching up to scrub his hands over his face. “Had to take  _ two _ to get back.” His hands fell to his sides and his eyes slipped shut. He tensed when he felt her fingers in his hair, but he didn't move in fear that she'd pull her hand back.

“I made it all the way to a doctor's appointment, only to find out that my appointment had been canceled,” she said, curling onto her side. She laughed when he let out a little groan as she dragged her fingers further and further down his spine, teasingly slipping under the collar of his shirt. She chortled when he shivered. “Cass?”

He hummed, too tired to do much more. 

“Lay with me.”

He quickly blinked the world into focus, turning to her with an inquisitive look on his face. “What?”

“Stand,” she hummed, nudging his side. She smiled when he obeyed, taking the hand she offered when he turned to face her. He lowered himself to the couch hesitantly, carefully maneuvering to lay between her thighs. She didn't move as he settled, letting him slide his arms around her waist and bury his face in the crook of her neck. She untensed after a moment, allowing him to finally relax. She reached up slowly, combing her fingers through his hair once more. “You okay?” Her voice was kind, soothing to his ears.

He shook his head, taking a deep breath when his eyes began to sting and his throat tightened. “It was just an awful day,” he explained, ignoring the tears slipping from his eyes. 

“You want to talk about it?” He shook his head again, letting out a shuddered breath. “Okay,” she hummed, wrapping her free arm around him. She just slowly trailed her fingers up and down the length of his spine, waiting until the flow of tears stopped and his breathing returned to its normal pace. She continued carefully carding her fingers through his hair, the sound of her heartbeat grounding him. “Soft boy, you have wonderful hair,” she teased after a few moments, a light blush spreading across his cheeks when he let out a watery laugh. “There's that pretty smile,” she breathed, thumb brushing from the corner of his lips, up his cheek, and back again. She sighed, continuing her gentle touches as they lay in comfortable silence, tucking his head under her chin as she held him tightly to her. “Oh, I forgot to tell you,” she gasped, lightly tapping his shoulder in excitement. “I started a show on Netflix that I think you'd like,” she smiled, giving him a gentle squeeze. “You want to watch it?”

It was a rather obvious distraction, but he appreciated that she was trying to help. “What is it?” he murmured against her skin, ignoring the pounding in his head.

“ _ Narcos _ ,” she sighed, reaching for the remote. He peeked out from the crook of her neck, resting his head just above her breast. Any other day, any other time, he would have been anxious realizing what he'd just done; the fact that Jyn was holding him, that he was pressed flush against her, but instead he just melted, relaxing into her open and welcomed touch. She closed what she was currently watching, flipping through her list before stopping at the series in question.

He grinned when he saw what  _ just started _ meant. “Season three?”

“Shut up,” she huffed, unable to hide the flush rising on her cheeks. “I was going to show it to you at some point, so now's as good a time as any.”

“Fair enough,” he sighed, watching as she started the pilot.

“Would you like my tea?” She asked, running her fingers through his hair again as the episode loaded.

“No, thank you,” he hummed, letting out a deep breath as the episode finally started to play, the Netflix logo flashing across the screen. He shut his eyes and listened, his focus divided between Jyn's breathing and the slow drawl of the main character's voice. His eyes opened when he heard a lighter flick and he felt Jyn's fingers twitch against his back. “You just like this show-” He yawned, giving her a tender squeeze. “Because it makes you feel less bad about chain smoking.”

“I do  _ not _ chain smoke,” she huffed, swatting his shoulder. He laughed, nudging her foot with his own. She knocked his foot back, a yawn slipping from her lips before she let out a short groan. “We're going to fall asleep.”

“Would you like to move to a different location...or just sit up?”

“Absolutely not,” she scoffed, tightening her hold on him. “Close your eyes, Cass,” she whispered, drawing random patterns on his upper arm as she focused back in on the television. He sighed, doing as she'd asked as he listened to the theme tune begin to play, the soft melody already starting to lull him to sleep. “Oh,” she whispered to herself, reaching up to grab the blanket hung over the back of the couch, draping it over them. “Perfect,” she breathed, rubbing her hand up and down his back, making it harder for him to attempt to fight off the pull of sleep.

He hadn't realized that he’d fallen asleep until he woke sometime later, the feel of Jyn's fingertips trailing over his cheek slowly pulling him back into consciousness. He blinked her into focus, watching her for a moment. Her head was tilted towards the television, eyes focused as two DEA agents bickered. “How long?” Cassian mumbled, drawing her attention back to him. He curled closer to her, letting his eyes slip shut again as she paused the episode.

“You made it five minutes into the first episode,” Jyn chuckled, lightly dragging her fingernails along the back of his neck. He groaned, burying his face into the crook of her neck. “It's okay,” Jyn assured him. “We can watch some other time.”

“I'm sorry,” he sighed, voice muffled by her soft skin. He secretly reveled in the feeling, never having been so close for so long. Every part of him that was pressed against her felt like it was on fire.

“Don't be sorry,” she laughed. She shifted below him, unintentionally grinding against him.

He let out a small moan against her clavicle, face going bright red when he realized he'd done so. “Fuck,” he cursed, digging his nails into his palms.

Jyn chortled, continuing to drag her fingers through his hair. “Cass?” He hummed, still absolutely mortified, face buried in the crook of her neck. She tapped his cheek, making him lift his head reluctantly to look at her. She bit her bottom lip as her eyes slowly scanned over every inch of his face before landing on his lips. She looked up at him with hooded eyes, pupils blown wide. Brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes, she wet her lips before she spoke again. “Can I kiss you?”

“Now?”

She laughed, her features light with happiness. “Yes, now.” She reached up to cup the back of his neck. He chuckled, relaxing at her playfulness. He glanced down at her shoulder before meeting her gaze again. She looked so beautiful, spread out below him. It made his heart clench. He nodded slowly, but firmly. She surged forward, capturing his lips with her own. His eyes slipped shut at the incredible feeling of her mouth on his, her fingers sliding into his hair, nails digging into his scalp and his bicep. He reached forward, cupping the back of her head, pulling her that much closer to him. She pushed the blanket off of them, somehow managing to flip them so she was on top. She ground her hips into his, swallowing down any of the moans he let out. “You're already so hot and bothered,” she chuckled, scratching her nails along his shoulders and down his chest. He moaned again as she slowly ground into him, smiling down at him. “I guess the weeks of strutting around in lingerie did the trick then.”

He pulled her mouth back to his. “I fucking knew you were doing that on purpose,” he murmured between kisses.

“You think I have time to match my underwear every day?” she laughed. “Though,” she bit his bottom lip, pulling back slowly. “You always have the heat up so damn high that it was also half for me.” She gave him a small smile, brushing her nose along his cheek before she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “You feeling better? Like you want to talk about today?”

He laughed, leaning over to kiss the inside of one of the arms framing his head, her skin soft against his lips. “Glad you want to talk about this as soon as you gave me a hardon.”

She shrugged one shoulder, offering him a sly smile. “Need to find my fun somewhere.” He hummed, rolling his eyes. She chuckled, reaching up to curl her fingers in his hair, twisting a few strands between her thumb and forefinger. “Plus you made that noise when I moved and I couldn't resist,” she smirked down at him, leaning in to kiss the corner of his mouth.

He chuckled, shaking his head. His eyes flicked downward, settling on the coffee table next to them, smile fading. “It wasn't anything,” he sighed, glancing up at her shoulder. He slowly trailed a finger along her skin, moving between one cluster of freckles to the next. “I just hit the point in the semester where the professor I'm TA-ing for is stressed, I'm buried under papers at any given moment, and my thesis is-” He took a sharp breath in through his teeth. “Calling it a mess would be a  _ kindness _ .”

Jyn frowned, carefully brushing a wayward lock of hair from his eyes, drawing his gaze to hers. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

He frowned, shaking his head. “I'll be okay in a few days. I just needed to break down and move on...then I'll be fine.” She nodded in understanding, having done the same thing the week before, nearly crying on her way out the door when she thought she lost a glove.

“Okay,” she nodded, trailing the pads of her fingers along his jaw. “You're okay?”

“On my way to being there,” he nodded with a small smile. She smiled back, leaning down to kiss him again. Pulling away with a sigh, she pressed another kiss to his forehead before getting off of the couch. “Where are you going?”

“Getting blankets.”

He laughed, turning onto his side to face away from the television. “You wouldn't happen to want to make popcorn, too, would you?”

“Popcorn can be arranged,” she chuckled. She came out a minute later, dumping the heavy blue blanket he usually kept at the foot of his bed over the back of the couch and onto him, burying him in its warmth. Laughing as he quickly curled up under it, she leaned over the back of the couch, arms crossed below her chin. She smiled softly, reaching down to ruffle his hair. He hummed, pulling the blanket up to his nose. “Water or something else?”

“Water's fine,” he sighed, eyes slipping shut.

“Okay,” she hummed, standing before disappearing off into the kitchen. He listened to the clanking of glasses and corn kernels popping away in the kitchen before she returned with two glasses of water and a large bowl of popcorn. 

He dragged himself to his feet, draping the blanket over the couch cushions. “Okay, so explain what's happening?”

“Don't worry,” she sighed, pulling the coffee table closer to the couch so the popcorn was closer. “I'm pulling it back to the first episode for you.”

“But-”

“Don't worry about it,” Jyn interrupted, crawling under the blankets. “I went back to where I was as soon as you passed out anyway.” Cassian followed, laying between her legs again, head resting on her breast.

“Alright,” he chuckled, making himself comfortable in her arms as she pressed play. The show opened and he sighed, focusing in again as the main character began to speak.


	2. closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut is here!
> 
> read the tags kids.

“What part of _I'm serious_ didn't register?” Cassian said with a straight face, flinching away from Jyn when he felt her fingers twitch against his side. “Jyn!”

“What?” She laughed, leaning down on her forearms, her face close to his. He was panting, his breath fanning over her face. She poked his side again, biting her bottom lip when he flinched away.

“Jyn,” he whined, weakly attempting to pull his hands from under her knees. He frowned, lower lip jutting out.

“You're going to pout?” She asked, copying his expression slightly mockingly. He huffed, rolling his eyes. She leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “Fine,” she sighed melodramatically, lightly trailing the tips of her fingers along his stomach before leaning back on her heels. “But only because you know what that face-”

He quickly flipped them, drawing a noise of surprise from her as he pinned her hands above her head. When she realized what he was doing, her grin turned almost predatory. “Okay,” she smiled, relaxing against the mattress. “Now that you have me-” She ground her hips up against his, smiling as he leaned into her, head falling to her shoulder. He slowly reached down, pinning her hips. Lifting his head, he looked down at her again. “What're you going to do with me?” She purred, brushing her nose along his cheek.

“I-” He swallowed, eyes searching her face. He bit his bottom lip.

She couldn't help but grin. “You don't know what to do with me,” she teased, easily pulling a hand free to cup the side of his face. Her fingers trailed along his jaw, tangling in his hair before settling at the base of his skull. “It's okay, I can take care of you,” she smiled, pulling his mouth to hers. He easily melted into her touch, pulling his hand back from the hand loosely held over her head, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her flush against him, groaning as she trailed her nails along his scalp. “Feel good?” She breathed, slowly trailing her hand down his spine. He let out a quiet moan, fingernails digging into her side. She pulled back slowly, biting her bottom lip when she saw his face still painted with pleasure, eyes closed. “Cassian?”

His eyes fluttered open, brows furrowed until she pulled her hand from his lower back. Her fingers carefully smoothed along his brow, visibly relaxing him. “Yes?”

“What do you want?” She asked, brushing her thumb along his bottom lip. His lips parted, making her smile, her hand tightening in his hair. He dragged his tongue along his bottom lip, wetting the tip of her thumb. “Dirty boy,” she gasped as he pulled her thumb into his mouth. He smirked at her, dragging his tongue along the pad of her thumb. He sucked gently, eyes slipping shut when she ground her hips into his. “Cassian, take your pants off,” she grinned as he looked at her through his lashes. He parted his lips to pull away, freezing when her thumb curled, barely hooking over his teeth. “Don't go anywhere,” she breathed, voice gentle yet still commanding. He nodded, quickly pushing his sleep pants from his hips, all the while still being careful of where he was placing his weight so he didn't hurt her. He settled back between her thighs, reaching up to grab hold of her wrist. “Good boy,” she purred, slowly pulling her hand back, letting it settle on his shoulder.

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her, thumbs hooking in the waistband of her panties. He pulled back, looking up at her with a question in his eyes.

_Please?_

She nodded, biting her bottom lip as he quickly and carefully pushed the loose fabric down her hips. He slowly kissed down her neck, down the valley of her breasts, her stomach- “ _Cassian_ ,” she breathed as he settled between her thighs.

“I want,” he began, licking at the skin just above where she wanted him most. Her back arched. “You to feel good,” he smiled, slowly trailing his fingers along the juncture of her hip. She swallowed, letting her head fall back. “Look at me,” he breathed, the phrase coming out as a question. “Please.”

She raised her head, meeting his gaze. “Trying to be demanding?”

He shrugged one shoulder, his fingers moving toward where she was waiting for his touch. “Maybe a little.”

“Alright,” she nodded with a smile, lightly tugging at his hair. “Have your wicked way with me.”

He grinned, leaning forward to trail his tongue along her wet skin, her back arching as he groaned. “You taste so sweet,” he purred, finally succeeding in making her blush. He smiled against her skin at her vulnerability, two fingers slowly pushing into her. Her hips stuttered as she attempted to roll them against his mouth, seeking friction, a gasp falling from her lips when he curled his fingers.

She tugged at his hair, pulling a groan from his lips. “Fuck,” she gasped when he sucked at her clit, quickly sending her higher and higher. “ _Cassian_ .” His fingers pressed up against her, _harder_ when she begged for it, _faster_ when she demanded it.

He varied between licking and sucking at her skin, listening to her breathing as she gave away what she liked and what she didn't. “Close?” He asked, lapping at her clit.

She'd thrown her legs over his shoulders, back arched at the steady stream of pleasure he was unrelenting in giving her. She nodded with a whine, finally tumbling over the edge when he sucked at her clit, his name caught in her throat. He slowly trailed his tongue in small circles around her clit, easing her down until she gently pushed him back, having become oversensitive.

“Good?” He asked with a gentle smile, looking genuinely interested in knowing if he'd done a good job- _if she was satisfied_.

She laughed, grabbing his shoulder. “Come here,” she breathed, pulling him off of his knees. He smiled, sucking and biting and kissing his way up her body, his hands on every inch of her that they could reach. “Eager,” she chuckled, wrapping her arms around him, nails digging into his shoulders as he pressed his mouth to hers, the taste of herself on his tongue. “Needy little thing, aren't you?” She grinned as he kissed her fiercely.

“I-” He gasped when her fingers wrapped around him. “ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed, as she rolled her hips upwards against his.

“Did you dream of me?” She asked, her breath catching in her throat as she took him inside her. “Of being inside me?”

He groaned, rolling his hips against hers. “Before we-” He gasped when she wrapped a leg around him, pulling him closer, taking him deeper. “ _Jyn_.”

“Before we _what_?” She asked, back arching as he found a rhythm. “Slower,” she breathed, smiling up at him.

He let out a little whine, but complied, swallowing hard at her desire to ruin him. “I had,” he said, taking a shaky breath. “Dreamt of you,” he elaborated. “Being with you, being-” He hesitated, a flush rising from his chest to his cheeks. “Being inside you, your hands-” He hesitated, dropping his forehead to her shoulder after she grabbed his hips.

“My hands where?” She purred, loosening her hold on him, gently trailing her fingers up his back. She chortled as he leaned into her in an effort to escape her featherlight touches. “So sensitive.”

“You're teasing,” he whined, shivering and shuddering at the vastly different sensations she was subjecting him to.

“Of course I'm teasing,” she smiled, leaning up to trail kisses up his neck, over his jaw, and along his cheek. “Where's the fun in everything being straightforward?” He chuckled, leaning down to kiss her again, one hand sliding between them. His fingers circled her clit, making her moan, arching her back. “Oh, fuck,” she breathed. “Harder.”

“Fingers or-”

“Both,” she breathed, holding his mouth to hers. He moaned against her lips, smiling. “Why're you- _oh_ ,” she moaned when he rolled his hips, holding him tighter against her.

“Because,” he breathed, reaching up to play with one breast as he kissed over anywhere he could reach while still staying close to her lips, should she want his mouth again. “You're almost there,” he continued, nipping at the hollow of her throat, making her gasp, her fingers digging into his skin. “I can feel it.”

“You're very good at reading me,” she laughed, one hand shaking away from his shoulders, her fingers curling around his throat. “You said you dreamt about me?” She asked when his eyes sparked with slight confusion. He nodded. “And my hands on you?” His lips curled up in a small smirk before he nodded again. “I did, too,” she swallowed, squeezing slightly, just enough for him to feel it.

He licked his lips, not slowing his hips or his fingers as he stared her down with hungry eyes. “You fantasized about your hands on my throat?”

“Sometimes,” she nodded, an unbelievable heat licking at her spine, the pit of her stomach- “Fuck, I'm going to come,” she breathed, letting out a moan as the pace of Cassian's fingers hastened. “Oh god,” she breathed, bucking below him. “Oh-” her back arched as she came with a silent cry. Cassian waited while he worked her through the aftershocks, his hips slowing, not quite stopping.

“ _Jyn_.”

She grabbed his ass, holding him tightly to her, making his movements difficult. He looked up at her with pleading eyes. “Do you want to come?” She smiled. He nodded, swallowing hard. She pulled his head down, her lips brushing the shell of his ear. “Beg,” she breathed in his ear, applying a small amount of pressure to his throat.

“Please,” he gasped, swallowing hard as he shallowly thrust into her. “May I come?”

“With my hand on your neck?” She asked, faking innocence. “You want to come while I'm choking you?”

“Please, Jyn,” he begged, barely holding on.

“You’re so pretty when you beg,” she breathed, her grin softening into a small smile. Her hand on his ass slowly moved up to his side, pulling him down every time to slam into her. “Such a good boy for me.”

“Jyn,” he whimpered, his whole body shaking. She pulled him in for a kiss, slowly exploring his mouth as he groaned against her tongue.  “Please, Jyn, _please_.”

“You can come,” she smiled, letting him rest his forehead on her shoulder. “Just remember-” He interrupted her with a muffled groan, collapsing as he spilled himself inside her. She slowly ran her fingers through his hair, listening as he panted in her ear, arms wrapped tightly around her. “You're _mine_.”

“ _Yours_ ,” he nodded, burying his face in the crook of her neck. “I- I'm yours.”

“Good boy,” she smiled, running her hand up and down his back. He hummed happily, clinging to her.

When he finally calmed, his breathing and his heart rate having returned to normal, having softened inside her, she slowly patted his shoulder, smiling as he hummed sleepily. “I have to get up.”

“No,” he whined, not daring to move from her.

“Cassian,” she sighed, slowly dragging her fingers up and down his side until he finally flinched away. She smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead before crawling out of bed. “I'll be right back,” she promised, stalking off to the bathroom to get cleaned up, her silver robe draped over her shoulders.

When she finally gave herself a once over in the mirror, stepping back enough to see the myriad of purple and red hickeys slowly forming a trail along her body, she chuckled, admiring Cassian's handiwork. She shook her head after a moment, smiling as she went to the kitchen, grabbing two waters from the fridge before hurrying back to her room. She hung up her robe, crawling into bed next to him. “Cass,” she cooed, lightly shaking his shoulder. He hummed in acknowledgment, turning his head to look at her. “Come on, have a little water.”

He sighed, eyes slipping shut for a moment before he forced himself to sit up. She crawled behind him, letting him lean back against her chest. He smiled, unscrewing the cap of his water. “So now you want to be nice,” he teased.

Her heart clenched in her chest. “Was I being-”

He turned back to her with a soft smile, cutting her off with his lips on hers. She relaxed instantly, letting him kiss her repeatedly, starting at her lips and slowly kissing over her chin, her cheeks, the tip of her nose, finally pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. He let his forehead fall to hers, eyes slipping closed. “You were perfect,” he promised, reaching up to cup her cheek.

“Thank you,” she hummed, leaning down to press a kiss to his palm. She looked up at him, her hands reaching up to wrap around the one cupping her cheek. “And,” she pressed another kiss to his palm before letting their joined hands fall to her thigh. She leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek. “You seemed to be enjoying yourself,” she smiled, running her thumbs along his palm as he blushed.

“I...I liked the things you were saying,” he said slowly. He looked down at the duvet in an attempt to hide that his blush had grown even deeper.

“I know you did,” she hummed, her fingers reaching for his chin, forcing him to look at her. She smiled, pulling his mouth to hers in a gentle kiss that was over as quickly as it began. “You were perfect for me-” she kissed the tip of his nose. She brushed her nose along his cheek, smiling as he hummed contently. “Always so good for me.” He smiled, nodding as he let out a yawn. “Come on,” she sighed, crawling out from behind him. “Let's get some sleep.”

“I'll drink to that,” he chortled, taking a few more gulps of his water before setting the bottle down on the nightstand. She set her water down on the opposite nightstand, smiling when she turned back to see him already curled up under the covers.

Chuckling, she crawled over to him. He let out a breath as she settled in behind him, a sated smile on his sleepy face. She pressed a kiss to his cheek before carefully tucking herself behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Goodnight,” she yawned, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck before resting her forehead against his spine.

“Goodnight,” he said, threading his fingers through hers. She pulled him tighter against her, smiling as their legs tangled together and she let herself drift into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	3. flowers

“Why the roses?”

“Mama liked flowers,” Jyn shrugged as Cassian's palm slid up her leg, his fingertips brushing along her inked skin as he traced the intricate designs marking her upper thigh. He rested his head on her shoulder, chuckling when she reached up to trace her fingers along the column of his neck. He scooted closer, shivering at her featherlight touch.

“What are you getting next?” Cassian asked, taking Jyn's free hand in his.

She hummed in consideration, thumb and forefinger teasingly tugging at the hair at the back of his neck. He tilted his head, smiling lips pressed to the column of her neck. “Hawthorns,” she said after a few moments.

“I love hawthorns,” he breathed.

She knew he loved them, always going out of her way to get them if she was able to. She had attempted to grow them once, only succeeding when Cassian started to take over-

 _“You're not doing awful,” he insisted, looking down at the wilted flowers with his_ you're trying and I'm proud of you, but oh God _smile._

_“Cassian, you've watched me kill cacti.”_

_He hesitated, letting his smile fall. “Okay, fine, you can't garden for shit.”_

_She bit back a smile. “Feel better?”_

_“Little bit,” he nodded, letting his head fall forward._

_“Good.”_

-Inevitably just taking them out of her care altogether.

“I know you love them,” she smiled, squeezing his hand.  “That's why I want to get them.”

His brows furrowed. “Why?”

She laughed, squeezing his hand. “Cass, we've been friends for how long now?”

He hummed as he thought. “Six...seven years? And we've been dating for almost three of those.”

“That's my point,” she explained. “Why not get them?”

“Not that I like to think so,” he frowned, wetting his lips. “ _But_ we could break up.”

She chuckled. “I'm not getting your name tattooed on me,” she teased, going back to playing with his hair. “And I, of course, factored in the potential for a break up, though I know we won't.”

He hummed, carefully tracing the outline of the heart on her thigh. “Where do you want it?” He asked, slowly rubbing his thumb over the pale pink shading. _Bite me_ , written in cursive stated back at him, always taunting him.

“Not entirely sure yet,” she sighed. “I was considering over my wrist.” He hummed, reaching up to take her wrist in his hand. He slowly traced his thumb along the pale scratches over her skin, biting his bottom lip. “Stop,” Jyn breathed, turning her arm as she threaded her fingers through his.

He'd accidentally cut her with a broken glass on their third date. His nerves had gotten the best of him when he'd dropped a wine bottle, scratching up her wrist when they were cleaning up the glass and both moved too quickly. He'd gone pale as a ghost when he saw what had happened, almost crying himself at the thought of hurting her- until she pressed a paper towel to her wrist and pulled him in for their third kiss, every ounce of tension running out of him.

“It was an accident,” she assured him, running her thumb back and forth along the back of his knuckles. “You know it wasn't your fault.”

“I know,” he sighed, staring at their hands as she gave his palm a gentle squeeze, easily relaxing him. “I know.”

She pulled his hand up to her mouth, brushing her lips over his knuckles. “I think it’ll look nice,” she smiled, dropping their hands back down to her thigh. “You remember when you bought me a pot of them for my twentieth birthday?” He nodded. “I love those,” she smiled, leaning back on her pillow. “I can't believe they're still alive.”

“That's because they were Bodhi's when you lived together and they became mine after you and I moved in,” he huffed.

“You're absolutely right,” she agreed. “But shut up.”

“Make me,” he grinned.

“If I must,” she sighed melodramatically, quickly flipping him onto his back, pinning him below her. He beamed up at her, watching silently. She smiled softly, reaching forward to brush his hair from his eyes. “You make me happy...you know that?” He nodded, his smile softening. “Good,” she breathed, leaning down to capture his lips with her own. 

* * *

He went with her the day she got the tattoo, holding her hand, more so that he had something to do and less because she needed a hand to hold.

(Not that she'd ever turn down holding his hand.)

They got ice cream afterward from a small café a few blocks over, walking hand in hand, his eyes continually drifting to the ink on her skin, wrapped in plastic and covered in Aquaphor.

“Are we playing with fate?” he asked after a comfortable silence settled around them.

She slowed to a stop, licking chocolate ice cream from her lips. “Cassian,” she began, turning to face him with a knowing smile on her lips. “When have we ever been trapped by fate?”

“You have a point,” he nodded.

She shrugged innocently, pulling him to her. “Sometimes,” she nodded. He smiled, leaning down to kiss her. 

* * *

Later it would occur to him when he remembered Jyn preferred actions to words, that she was telling him and everyone else that she was his.


End file.
